fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
This page contains information about Gilgamesh in Fate/Another. (Special Thanks to PinkieThePirate for completeing this page.) Innates Sword Barrage "At Archer's will, the flurry of weapons mercilessly skewer the enemies of their master." *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Ability: '''Ground Target *'Damage type: Magic *'''Mana Cost: 100 *'Hotkey: '''F **Rains down targeted area with weapons, inflicting damage over time..'' **'Damage:' 15 instances of 25 damage (375 damage total) **'Area of Effect:' 200 (500) **'Cast Time: '''0.3 seconds **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown: 10''' seconds **'Upgrade:' Rain of Swords (Increases Area of Effect to 500) **'Special: ' - Inflicts 250% damage to Caster 4th (Gilles de Rais)'s Gigantic Horror. Golden Rule "Wealth means hardly a thing for the owner of all treasures around the world." *'Type:' Personal Skill **''Archer's existence naturally compels fortune, gaining gold per second.'' **'Gold Gain: 10' **'Upgrade: 'Improve Golden Rule (Doubles passive gold gain, and boosts gold bounty from Archer's kills.) Skills Chains of Heaven - Enkidu "Of King of Heroes' limitless arsenal, Chains of Heaven is his most trusted weapon." *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Ability: '''Unit Target *'Damage Type: Magic *'''Hotkey: Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''A stream of chains bind the enemy target solid, stunning and revoking target from Master until channeling ends or duration expires. Also, target is dealt percentage of their current health every second.'' **'Damage Based on Current Health: '''10% ***Lv 1: '''2' second bind. ***Lv 2: 2.5 second bind. ***Lv 3: 3''' second bind. ***Lv 4: '''3.5 second bind. ***Lv 5: 4''' second bind. **'Cast Time: '''0.3 seconds **'Cast Range: 450 **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Rain of Swords (Automatically casts Sword Barrage when casting Enkidu.) Sword of the Sun - Gram "The demonic sword of Sigurd from Volsunga Saga." *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Ability: '''Unit Target *'Damage Type: Magic *'''Hotkey: W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Hurls the Sword of Sun, stunning and damaging target.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage ***Lv 2: 480 damage ***Lv 3: 560 damage ***Lv 4: 640 damage ***Lv 5: 720 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.6 seconds **'Stun:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds King's Treasure - Gate of Babylon "When the portal to the primordial treasury opens, Those who were able to gaze into its glory soon find themselves amongst the countless weapons, waiting for their master's execution call." *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Ability: '''Ground Target *'Damage Type: Magic *'''Hotkey: E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Archer opens a portal to his arsenal, which sends forth numerous weapons over duration.'' ***Lv 1: 30 damage per sword ***Lv 2: 50 damage per sword ***Lv 3: 70 damage per sword ***Lv 4: 90 damage per sword ***Lv 5: 110 damage per sword **'Travel Distance of Swords:' 1300 **'Duration:' 8 seconds **'Cast Time: '''0.3 seconds **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrade:' Power of Sumer (Allows Gate of Babylon to follow behind Archer, and causes weapon projectile to deal bonus damage based on Archer's attack damage.) **'Special: Bypasses B Scroll. **'Special: I'nflicts 250% of damage to Caster 4th (Gilles de Rais)'s Gigantic Horror. The Star of Creation that Split the Heaven and Earth - Enuma Elish ''"The force of creation distorts space into a crack of abyss, where only nothingness exists."'' * '''Type: '''Anti-World Noble Phantasm * '''Ability: '''Ground Target * '''Damage Type: '''Magic * '''Hotkey: '''R * '''Mana Cost: '''800 ** '''Gilgamesh sends forth a destructive force of energey that inflicts heavy damage to all enemies in front of him in a cone. *** Lv 1: 900 damage *** Lv 2: 1300 damage *** Lv 3: 1700 damage *** Lv 4: 2100 damage *** Lv 5: 2500 'damage ** '''Cast Time: '''3.3 seconds ** '''Cast Range: '''1600 (1750) ** '''Start Width: '''250 ** '''End Width: '''500 (750) ** '''Cooldown: '''47 seconds ** '''Upgrade: 'Sword of Creation (Increases Enuma Elish's range and end radius) ** '''Special: Archer is stunned and revoked from master until he finishes casting. Attributes Improve Golden Rule * Master's Mana Cost: 10 ** Doubles passive gold gain, and boosts gold bounty from Archer's kills ** Bonus Gold Bounty: '''50% Power of Sumer * '''Master's Mana Cost: '''11 ** '''Allows Gate of Babylon to follow behind Archer, and causes weapon projectile to deal bonus damage based on Archer's attack damage. *** Attack Damage Ratio: 0.50 *** Note: 'Only the most recently cast [[Gilgamesh|'Gate of Babylon]]' '''will follow Archer, others will be left behind. ** Unlock's new Skill: Gate of Babylon On/Off. Gate of Babylon On/Off * Ability:' Toggle * '''Hotkey: D ** Toggle this ability to disable weapon projectiles from Gate of Babylon. Rain of Swords * Master's Mana Cost: 8 ** Increases Sword Barrage's radius, and Archer automatically casts Sword Barrage when casting Enkidu. ** Increased Radius: '''500 Sword of Creation * '''Master's Mana Cost: '''14 ** '''Increases Enuma Elish's range and end radius, and MAX Enuma Elish's damage and end radius. ** Enuma Elish Bonus Range: '''150 ** '''Enuma Elish Bonus Radius: '''250 ** '''Max Enuma Elish Bonus Damage: '''11500 ** '''Max Enuma Elish Bonus Radius: '''500 MAX Enuma Elish (Combo) ''"The netherworld beckons."'' * '''Type: '''Anti-World Noble Phantasm * '''Ability: '''Ground Target * '''Damage Type: '''Magic * '''Activation Sequence: '''Cast Gate of Babylon and Enuma Elish (E-R) in 4 seconds. * '''Total Mana Cost: '''1200 * '''Stat requirement: '''20 in all stats ** '''Gilgamesh opens Gate of Babylon and unleashes the true power of Ea, dealing destructive damage to foes in front of him in a cone. *** Damage: '''3500 (15000) ** '''Cast Time: '''4.05 seconds ** '''Cast Range: '''1700 ** '''Start Radius: '''250 ** '''End Radius : '''500 (1000) ** '''Cooldown: '''160 seconds ** '''Upgrade: Sword of Creation (Increases MAX Enuma Elish's damage and end radius) ** Special: '''Archer is stunned and revoked from master until he finishes casting. Gameplay '''Build Suggestion * Support ** Skill Build: Q > R > W > E > Stats ** Core Attributes: Improved Golden Rule, Rain of Swords ** Stat Priority: Str > MS ** Playstyle: Use Q to set up kills for team, R to provide additional AOE damage or on marble exits. With your extra gold from Improved Golden Rule, purchase at least one Spirit Link per round and use it to mitigate damage for your team. * Roleplayer ** Skill Build: E = R > Q > Stats > W ** Core Attributes: Power of Sumer ** Stat Priority: Dmg > Str > MS ** Playstyle: Use E > Blink > C > F > Q > W combo to solo kill people, sealing as required. Otherwise, ult on reality marble exits or behind team when enemy is engaged. ** >>>VERY IMPORTANT<<< Make sure you spam random shit in chat constantly. You're the King of Heroes, gotta act like it. Gameplay Tips * Enkidu is the best single target lockdown in the game, providing both stun and revoke. It is especially useful for heroes such as Nero, whose revive is disabled by the revoke, or Lancelot, who cannot use Eternal Arms Mastership to break it. * Enuma Elish is very slow, with a small AOE relative to other beams and weak damage in the mid-late game. It is generally better to use your other spells to provide damage over time or lockdown than cast a single EE, unless you can guarantee that it will kill a target or do significant damage to multiple targets. * If you see an opponent use a Q seal and try to solo kill your team, it is always worth it to refresh and use Enkidu - Q seal has a long cooldown, and them wasting seals before Enkidu hits will have a big impact on their effectiveness until the next grail blessing. * Gilg should always be the richest servant on the map (bar possibly Medea). Abuse your excess funds by purchasing wards and spirit links for your team where they can afford them, and try to replace your own scrolls when you use them for maximum effectiveness while sealing. * Archer benefits heavily from points into movement speed, as it allows him to catch targets trying to flee his CC. It is worth considering a few (e.g. 10) points put into this stat after your initial attributes in order to secure more kills in the mid game. Category:Servants